


First Time For Everything - Klance Oneshot

by Thats_Enzo_Or_Max_To_You



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Season 2, Slash, Start of the relationship, Voltron, bi-courious Lance, klance, non-heterosexual Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_Enzo_Or_Max_To_You/pseuds/Thats_Enzo_Or_Max_To_You
Summary: Lance, the self-proclaimed “ladies’ man”, is forced to confront the daunting task of liking a guy for the very first time. Keith doesn’t take very kindly to being his “bi-curious experiment”.





	First Time For Everything - Klance Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if things get to be out of character. I’ve only just started season 3, but have seen a ton of spoilers for various parts to come. However, this is set sometime before the end of season 2. Also, according to the Wiki, Lance is 17 and Keith is 18. And I can’t figure out their height difference- in most shots they look about the same.

Lance and Keith had been sparring in the training room for roughly an hour. Mostly blocking each other’s blows. The two have become a lot closer since their first formation of Voltron. Pidge swears they might even _trust_ one another at this point.

The two teenagers were actually enjoying themselves; chuckling when they’d dodge a hit from the other. The banter was playful and teasing; when it used to be arguments with the intention of hurting one another.

Every so often, an advantage would be won. This time it was won by Lance. Keith had to jump backwards to avoid a strike from the brown-haired Paladin. His balance was temporarily less than one-hundred percent. Lance saw the chance and swiftly kicked Keith’s legs out from underneath him. Of course, Keith’s reflexes had him grabbing onto the thing nearest to him and bringing it to the ground with him. That nearest thing was Lance.

Keith hit the training room floor first, Lance landed right on top of him. The two were panting and sweating; they could feel it then as their momentum had finally come to a stop. Keith’s hair was just barely still in a ponytail. Lance’s was plastered to his forehead in some places and sticking straight up in others. The boys both burst out laughing; both _at_ each other and _with_ each other. They looked ridiculous and they knew it.

Eventually, they’re both quiet- aside from trying to catch their breaths. Keith smiles, _genuinely_ smiles, up at Lance. A goofy, tried grin erupts across Lance’s face. Neither hasn’t so much as even thought about moving. The teens just seem to enjoy the peculiar moment that they’re having. They’ll consider it bonding and it will only make them stronger as a team. That is until Lance, a bit too happy for his own good, leans down and presses his lips against Keith’s. He doesn’t even notice what he’s done until Keith kisses him back. The Blue Paladin jolts upwards with what can only be described as a shriek.

“I’m not gay,” are the panicked words that leave Lance’s mouth. The older boy underneath him growls sharply, sitting up only to shove his teammate off him so hard that Lance narrowly keeps his head from meeting the metal floor.

“Fuck you, Lance. _Fuck you_ ,” Keith all but shouts as he gets up from the ground. He glares at his fellow Paladin before turning on his heel and storming out of the training room. Lance sighs heavily, laying his head on the cool floor. He drags his hands over his face. He’s confused and slightly terrified. Lance has never, not once in his life, liked another dude. Yet, not even two minutes ago, he _kissed_ Keith and liked it. Suddenly, he remembers that Keith had kissed him back. He springs up from the floor and dashes out the door.

“Keith!” Lance calls after the raven-haired teen. Keith is having none of it. He picks up his pace, hoping to get out of Lance’s sightline as quickly as he possibly can. Lance groans to himself and pushes himself to a full sprint. “Keith! Stop! I need to talk to you. Please!” The Blue Paladin is slowly catching up to his red counterpart; whom abruptly stops and turns around. Lance almost trips over his own two feet at what he sees.

“What is there to talk about? Huh?!” Keith is fuming, and no one can really blame him. His face is flushed, not only from the training but from anger and the sheer embarrassment of the entire situation. The brown-haired teen comes to halt a few feet from his dark-haired teammate. “You’ve made it abundantly clear, Lance. So, just leave me alone and _never_ speak of this again.” Keith grits his teeth together hard.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t have done that. Alright? It was a heat of the moment type of thing. I didn’t mean it- I mean, I _did_ but-,” Lance groans, agitated with himself. He can’t get these damn words out right. It probably doesn’t help that he doesn’t even quite understand how he feels either.

“But what, Lance?!” the Red Paladin bites out, crossing his arms over his chest. In all honesty, he just wants to be left alone; but he knows he can’t just run away from Lance. Lance is a massive pest. He’s like a cockroach, you can’t get rid of him unless you burn the entire house down.

“I’ve never liked a guy before, okay?!” the Blue Paladin barks back, hands tangling in his short, brown hair. He’s incredibly frustrated. “But I like _you_. I don’t understand it. But I do. It’s real. I like you. I liked _kissing_ you. I’ve never kissed a dude, Keith. This is all new to me,” Lance rambles, trying desperately to explain himself in hopes that his friend won’t hate him and Voltron won’t suffer for it.

“It’s not _any_ different from kissing a girl. At all. It’s not like you’re-,” Keith cuts himself off and looks away swiftly. The younger teenager takes a few cautious steps forward. There’s silence in the corridor for a long moment.

“It’s not like I’m what, Keith?” Lance questions gently and carefully. The raven-haired Paladin slowly returns his gaze to meet his teammate’s. The Blue Paladin gasps internally when he sees tears sliding down Keith’s cheeks. It takes a heap of self-control not to reach out and brush them off of his face.

“I _was_ going to say that it’s not like you’re kissing an alien, but,” the Red Paladin takes a shaky breath, “but that’s _exactly_ what it’s like,” Keith’s voice breaks as more and more tears stream down his pale features. Lance puts his arms around his teammate’s shoulders and pulls him up against himself. The Red Paladin goes stiff as a board at the contact.

“I _don’t_ think that; and you _know_ that. You being part Galra didn’t change how I see you. And besides, you can access their tech because of it. That’s pretty damn cool, Keith,” Lance explains calmly, firmly holding onto his black-haired friend. The younger of the pair sighs softly to himself. “I like you, dude. And back in the training room, you kissed me back. You like me too, don’t you?” The brown-haired teen is back to his usual, smug self. Keith suddenly shoves his fellow Paladin away from him.

“I’m _not_ going to be some bi-curious experiment for you!” the Red Paladin growls, taking a few steps backwards from Lance. The Blue Paladin reaches a hand out towards his friend; opening his mouth to say something. Keith cuts him off. “You said it yourself; you’ve _never_ been with a guy before. There _are_ differences between men and women when it comes to dating. And what if you find out that you don’t like those differences? Huh? What then?” The brown-haired boy closes his mouth. He doesn’t know how to respond to that. If he’s honest, the truth will likely only push Keith away from him.

“I don’t know! Okay?! I don’t. All I know is that I like you and I don’t want to lose you,” the younger is again very frustrated by the situation at hand. Then, something occurs to the seventeen-year-old. “Wait a minute. _You_ ’ve been with a dude before?” Lance doesn’t mean to sound as shocked as it comes out but there isn’t anything he can really do about it now. This earns a deep glare from the older teenager.

“ _Yes_ , Lance, _I have_. Does that bother you?” Keith asks, a defensive bite in his tone as he crosses his arms with a huff. The brown-haired boy quickly shakes his head and raises his hands in surrender. This is not going well at all. He can feel something deep within himself that’s burning while it is screaming; _‘You can’t lose Keith,’_.

“No. Why would that bother me?” Lance retorts. “Keith, listen to me. Please,” he pleads, his voice falling below its normal level. Keith doesn’t drop his arms or seem like he’s going to suddenly become any more receptive.

“What else is there to say? Just leave me alone; and swear to never talk about this again or I will _personally_ hurt you,” the Red Paladin seethes out a warning. The brown-haired Paladin drops his hands to sides, his hands ball up into fists. Lance is sick and tired of Keith not listening to him, not believing him, and not giving him a chance. It’s time to try a different approach. The Blue Paladin charges his teammate, grabbing his shoulders and turning them both to Lance’s left. The seventeen-year-old pins Keith up against the corridor wall.

“Keith,” he starts, locking gazes with his friend. “I am _done_ playing games with you. I _like_ you; despite the fact that you’re being a massive pain in my ass right now. I _don’t care_ that you’re a guy. I _don’t care_ that you’ve got a dick. I _don’t care_ that you’re part Galra. I just _don’t care_ , Keith. My heart is telling me that I can’t lose you. I’m trying to listen to it, okay? But you need to stop fighting me,” Lance implores. The eighteen-year-old isn’t struggling to break free. Actually, he hasn’t fought his fellow Paladin at all since he first put him up against the wall.

Keith’s gaze leaves Lance’s; tears sting the Red Paladin’s eyes. The younger of the two gently moves his right hand to his friend’s jaw. His teammate keeps his eyes trained on the floor some distance down the corridor. Lance softly turns Keith’s head back to face him once more.

The Blue Paladin takes the chance and slowly leans in to connect his lips to Keith’s. At first, Keith refuses to yield by keeping his eyes open and not kissing Lance back. Lance doesn’t give in either; persisting softly with a surprising amount of patience. Soon, it’s too much for the Red Paladin to bear causing him to allow his eyes to close. Keith hesitates but eventually returns the kiss.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Keith,” Lance reassures as he breaks away from his teammate and rests his forehead against Keith’s. The older of the pair takes a shallow, shaky breath. In this moment, he’s honestly frightened beyond belief. “I know trusting people isn’t your thing, but look at everything we’ve accomplished as a team. I haven’t let you down, have I?” Keith offers a meek head shake in response. “I’m not going to let you down. Not when you mean so much to me.”

The Red Paladin quickly searches Lance’s eyes and features as if he could read his face like a book. When he doesn’t find any evidence that points towards trickery, he throws his arms around Lance’s neck; hugging him tightly.

“Thank you, Lance,” Keith gets out; his tone cracks as he places his chin on his teammate’s shoulder. The younger teen gratefully returns the embrace. The pair stay in each other’s arms for a few long moments. When they part, both are smiling pleasantly at one another.

“Come on, we should probably shower before dinner,” Lance pipes up, offering his hand to his fellow Paladin. Keith takes the other boy’s hand and they begin their trek to where their bedrooms are all located. The Red and Blue Paladins’ rooms are just across the hallway from one another. “Maybe, once we defeat Zarkon, we could go on a real date on some exotic planet,” the brown-haired teenager says, grinning over at the raven-haired boy holding his hand. Keith smiles back at him.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my fist Voltron fic! I've been watching the new series for a while, just slowly but surely getting through it. I absolutely love it. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \- Enzo


End file.
